The Hillcrest Girl
by keepcalmandplaylouder
Summary: Austin is in the Hillcrest Detention Center for the burning of his ex-girlfriend's house. He is stuck in a bad place and needs help to get out. Ally is the head warden's daughter and wishes she had a normal life. Will Ally help the troubled boy out of his horrible place? Auslly, AU, rated T for language, might get a little frisky later, may go up to M. R R please :
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fan fic! I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, in other words, Austin and Ally.**

Ally's POV

"Get your goddamn hands off me!" an unfamiliar voice demanded from around the corner. The brunette girl peeked her head around the corner, curious to see who the new voice was. A flash of unnaturally blonde hair flashed from the beige polo shirts worn by the guards proclaiming 'Hillcrest Detention Center' in bold black letters. One guard flashed a smile when he saw her before turning his attention back to the struggling blonde.

She smiled lightly in satisfaction, retreating back to the hallway she was in. Walking down the gray walled hallway, she came to the simple wooden door of the office. Lifting the black lanyard out of the baggy shirt, she unlocked the worn brass knob, twisting it open and walking inside.

"Hello, Ally," a cheery voice greeted her.

"Hey Rhonda," the girl greeted her with a smile.

Rhonda was a round, plump woman of Chinese descent. Gray sprinkled her shiny black hair, making her look older than she really was. Her eyes crinkled in the corners when she smiled, a smile that never failed to make Ally smile also. Rhonda was the closest motherly figure the girl had and she treated her like a daughter as well.

"What can I help you with, Al?" she asked, picking up a stack of paperwork and tapping it on the table to straighten it.

"Do you know anything about the new kid?" she asked, leaning on the edge of Rhonda's cluttered desk. She nodded, setting the collection of papers down and opening the top drawer of the metal filing cabinet. Fingering through the files, she came across the wanted, whipping it out dramatically. Opening the thin paper folder, she picked out the first page.

"Name's Austin Andrew Moon. Blonde hair, hazel eyes, 6 foot even, in here for arson." She skipped down a few paragraphs before speaking again. "Police report: Burned down ex-girlfriend's house, who apparently had been cheating on him, while laughing manically on the front lawn. No drugs in his system. Completely sober. Pleaded to insanity, classified as a pyromaniac. Was tested and found not insane, but since he's 17 and didn't kill anyone, they decided to just try him as an teen. That's why he's here, not in jail. First incident."

The girl nodded, looking at the woman as she closed the folder.

"Thanks, Rhonda," she said, turning to leave.

"Oh, and Ally, one more thing," she said, a mischievous glint in her eyes. The girl turned on her heel to face the woman, expecting to be asked to take paperwork to her father.

"He's a hunk," she said with a grin, but the grin soon fell when she added," but he's broken, so terribly broken and confused and angry, so be careful."

The teen looked at her in confusion before nodding shortly and walking out of the office and walking out the door to find Dean.

Austin's POV

He was shoved into a simple room, quite similar to ones seen in jail, but slightly more comfortable looking. Itchy carpet lined the floor, stretching into every corner. A bunk bed sat in the far corner of the room, by the window. The boy was released from the handcuffs, which he snottily took his wrists out of, rubbing the raw skin gingerly. The door shut behind him, the loud click of the lock echoing through the room.

Looking up from the gaze he had fixed on the floor, I saw two wary brown eyes boring into his hazel.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," the blonde sneered. The brown eyes had a flash of fear, before the boy leaped off the top bunk where he was sitting.

The brown eyed boy was large, with lack of a better term. Standing at least 6 foot 3, thick muscle lined his long arms. Large hands ended the arms, clenched into fists. His jaw was square and strong, something the blonde knew was very attractive to girls. His dark brown hair was lightly tousled, much like gelled hair that had hands run through it a few times. The boy stood squarely in front of the blonde.

"You're not Ally," he growled. His eyes still showed slight fear, but was mostly filled with wariness.

The blonde snorted cockily. "Yep, I'm pretty sure I'm not a girl, and my name is not Ally, but you probably didn't know that."

The look in his eyes immediately shifted to anger. The brunette pummeled the blonde to the ground, hard.

"What did you do to Ally, punk!" the boy demanded, pinning the other easily to the ground. His huge hands held Austin's wrists above his head, his knees in either side of his hips.

"I don't know who the fuck you're talking about, you fucking idiot!" the blonde retorted, squirming against the larger boy's grip. The brunette raised his fist, poised above his head, ready to punch before a light click of the door's lock echoed through the room. Both of them looked to the door.

"Hey Dean, I'm here," the girl greeted. The boy, who apparently was Dean, leaped up from the blonde and galloped over to the girl.

"Ally!" he squealed, much like a small child welcoming his dad home from work. He scooped up the girl effortlessly. The blonde stared at the two in awe, quite surprised at the sudden change in dean's demeanor.

Dean set the giggling girl down lightly, grinning giddily.

"Nice to see you too, Dean," the girl said, smiling. The brunette girl glanced over to the blonde, who was still lying on the floor. A warm smile lit up her face, which suited her features very well.

"Hello, I'm Ally. You're Austin the new kid, right?" she asked tenderly, like asking a little girl how her mother was while the girl's mother lay in the hospital dying of cancer.

The blonde's eyes narrowed slightly. "How did you know that?" he sneered, trying to keep up the bad boy image. From beside her, Dean narrowed his eyes into slits downward at Austin, his hands clenched into fists. The girl smirked lightly.

"Name's on the door, hun. You don't have to be that intelligent to know that," she retorted matter-of-factly, her thin arms crossed tightly. The blonde chuckled for a second before realizing his image was down.

Quickly regaining his composure, he quipped, "You know, trying to make your boobs look bigger won't make me like you more."

That was it for Dean. He came flying at the blonde at an unbelievable speed, landing squarely on top of him, throwing punches directly at his face, every one of the landing exactly where he wanted them to. He glanced at Ally once while trying to protect his face. She stood there for a moment, letting him go at the other boy before saying," That's enough, Deany Bean. The bastard's learned his lesson."

Dean clambered off the blonde after throwing one last punch. He followed Ally out the door obediently, leaving him lying on the floor, clutching his nose. He glanced up at Ally for a moment, who had a slight smirk on her face, a look he had never seen look so good on a girl. She glanced down at the blonde gazing at her before saying," Go take a cold shower or something." She gestured to the slight bulge in his pants and then to the bathroom door in the far corner of the room before leaving the room, letting the door click quietly behind her.

The blonde boy grinned after she was gone, still holding his nose. He definitely liked this girl. He liked her a lot. But now he had to go through Dean. He smirked lightly. He could beat him to Ally, he knew he could.

**I hope you liked it :) Sorry about the last comment Ally said, I couldn't think of anything else to get back at Austin. Chapter 2 will probably be up on Monday, since my mom doesn't Microsoft Word on her laptop I don't think. Maybe she does, we'll see.**

**Review, pretty pretty please? :)**

**Fixed some mistakes, if there's anymore just let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews! So, it turns out my mom does have Word, so here's a new chapter :).

Katniss Annabeth Nina 824- Oh, it is? Oh well, I think Austin Andrew Moon has a nice ring to it, don'tcha think? And my friend (in fact, PJatO98, who reviewed this too), told me about that one. I haven't read it though, and she told me after since she saw your review and texted me about it telling about it, so no relation :)

PJatO98- Thanks Gobble-Up-The-Zebra :) Your nickname totally makes sense, so deal with it.

Thanks again to all that reviewed! Hope you enjoy the next chapter :)

_Italics = _Austin's thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin or Ally.

Ally's POV

Dean chuckled from beside Ally. She glanced up at him, confused. "What?" she asked, eyebrows wrinkled in confusion.

"You totally like him," he stated, nudging her with his shoulder, a goofy grin on his face. The girl rolled her eyes.

"No, Dean, I really don't like that ass."

Dean snickered. "Horrible choice of words, Al. But I'm pretty sure you do." He winked at her, wiggling his eyebrows.

She stopped for a moment, her eyebrows crinkled in thought, reviewing what was so bad about her comment until it hit her. She facepalmed herself, hitting herself square in the forehead. "Oh my god, I can't believe I said that," she groaned, leaning into Dean's arm. He patted her head lightly.

"It's okay, Al. I found it quite attractive too," he added with a wide grin. Ally groaned again, more jokingly this time. She looked up at him in mock seriousness.

"I thought you weren't going to talk about guys around me, D," the girl scolded, backing away a bit, hands on her hips. The taller boy raised his hands in surrender.

"Sorry, sis, I forgot about that."

Ally smiled back at him, taking one of his hands. "S'okay, I thought it was kind of… attractive too." Dean yelled an 'I knew it!' before she rolled her eyes and said," C'mon, let's go to the courtyard." Dean smiled as she dragged him outside. Following the winding brick path, they joked around and playfully shoved each other down into the grass. When they came upon the courtyard, Dean's orange jumpsuit was soiled with dirt and grass stains, while Ally had only light grass stains on the knees of her worn jeans. Dean narrowed his eyes in mock seriousness.

"You're lucky you're quick," he scowled, sitting on the stone barrier that bordered the small courtyard. The petite girl sat closely next to him, sticking her tongue out at him. He grabbed it swiftly, keeping out of her mouth, despite her struggles.

"Not attractive, sis, not attractive," he scolded lightly, shaking the index finger of his free hand at her before letting her tongue go. The girl scowled at him before he added, "Don't do that around blondie, he won't find that very attractive." Ally groaned before punching him in the arm. Dean laughed at the attempt, ruffling her hair playfully.

"Oh, how precious," he cooed. She rolled her eyes before leaning into his arm, resting her head on his shoulder. Dean smiled before wrapping his arm around her shoulders lightly.

"Can you believe blondie believed that I was a complete child?" he said, snickering. Ally snorted.

"Yeah, I know. It was pretty funny. Are you going to keep the act up?" she asked, looking up at him. He smiled.

"I think so. It was kind of fun. Should I?" he thought out loud. Ally nodded slightly, since her head still rested on her brother's shoulder.

"Yeah. It would be funny to see how he would react, don't you think?" she stated. He smiled lightly, his gaze drifting out across the courtyard to the group of boys. Ally followed his gaze to a specific boy in the center of the group. She smirked.

"Oh, big bro, you've got it bad for that guy, don't you?" she said, smirking up at him and sitting back up. Dean shook his head as if he was snapping out of a thought.

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked, looking at Ally but keeping the boy still in the corner of his eye. Ally shook her head with a grin. She winked at Dean as she stood up.

"Go get him, D," she glanced over at the guy Dean was lovestruck over. The boy had caught Dean's gaze and winked back at him. Ally held back a giggle. She patted Dean's shoulder as she walked away, shaking her head as she strolled down the winding brick path back to the rooms. Kids, she thought, shaking her head.

Austin POV

The blonde took the girl's advice and climbed into the shower, turning the cold water on as cold as possible. The iPod blared from the dock on the counter, which was the only electronic they were allowed to bring, as long as it wasn't one you could put apps on with any type of communication method.

The water ran over his toned muscles, whipping him in the face as he stood directly under the shower head. The extreme cold numbed his nose, which was a relief. Since the pain was gone, he could clearly think.

_So_, he thought to himself, _how the hell did I get into this hellhole? Okay, so first Jeff texted me that picture of him and Natalie-_ he snorted in disgust at the name – _and then everything became a blur. I remember picking up the box of matches and the can of gasoline, then hopping into my car and driving to that goddamn whore's house. Once I got there, I guess I jumped out of the car and burned down her house?_ He reflected on that for a moment, the cold water continuing to shower his body. _Sounds like what the police said to me._ He shrugged to himself as he pushed away the set of thoughts. He switched the water to warm, now grateful for the warmth. He stood there for a moment, gathering his thoughts.

He listened to the iPod blaring throughout the room, thinking about the lyrics that blared melodiously out of the speakers. He recognized the song immediately before singing along to it.

And I don't want the world to see me,

'cause I don' think that they'd understand.

When everything's made to be broken,

I just want you to know who I am.

He stood there under the shower head, thinking about the lyrics and how relevant they were to him. It was exactly how he felt. He could feel tears coming, but none poured out. He quickly shut the water off and clambered out of the shower, grabbing one of the towels hanging on the towel hanger, quickly drying off and wrapping it around his waist, leaving the iPod still playing in the dock. Shoving the door open, he burst into the room, seeing the brunette girl sitting on Dean's bed.

"Ahh!" he screamed, startled at the girl's unexpected presence. Her head snapped back in his direction, slightly startled also.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" he screeched, grabbing one of the orange jumpsuits sitting on his bed and covering his chest. She turned away, facing the white wall, covering her eyes.

"I just came here to tell you that you have an appointment with Dr. Steve in an hour," she replied, eyes still covered.

"Message received. Now get the hell out," the blonde snapped, pointing towards the door. She turned back around to him, uncovering her eyes, looking at him up and down, and then jumping off the top bunk easily.

She came what would be nose to nose to him, if they were the same height. But they weren't, so they were more chest to nose. Austin snickered, noticing this.

"Very intimidating, short stack. Now if you don't mind, my chest it something I wouldn't like you looking at," he sneered, but couldn't help the small smile tugging on the corners of his lips. Ally snorted.

"That nose isn't something I really want to look at. And Dean has a better toned chest than yours, hun. I guess I'll settle for mediocre," she quipped, her eyes narrowed slightly. The blonde smiled at her wit, a genuine one. Ally noticed this, raising an eyebrow.

"Something funny to you, blondie?" she questioned, moving a step closer. Austin quickly realized his slip up, regaining his act easily, taking a different approach than before.

"Yep," he replied, his voice low and slightly seductive," and it's standing right in front of me." He took a step closer, so they were barely an inch apart. The girl raised her eyebrows in surprise, taking a step back. She looked up at him, eyes narrowing, trying to read what he was doing to no avail. She sneered.

"That's no way to talk to the warden's daughter," she growled back. Austin smirked.

"I've always liked a challenge," he growled back, moving his head closer to hers, their foreheads almost touching. Ally stayed in the position for a moment, noting the splashes of green in the pools of brown and the flecks of amber in his eyes. She realized she was getting lost in the boy's eyes and pulled back, her nose crinkled in fake disgust. The boy knew what happened and he knew he was going to give her hell for it.

"Like what you see, 'warden's daughter'?" he said teasingly, using his fingers as air quotes, making him drop the jumpsuit onto the floor, exposing what it had previously covered. She wrinkled her lip in disgust, backing away farther. She looked up at the clock in the corner in the room.

"You've got 15 minutes. Better hurry up, it takes 10 minutes to get there," she said matter-of-factly, patting his shoulder lightly, and then exited the room, letting the door dramatically close behind her.

Austin shook his head after she was gone, staring at the door where she had exited. He really hated acting like a complete douche, he really did. He needed to stop before he hurt someone. Pulling on the orange jumpsuit after putting on underwear, he zipped it up then walked out the door briskly. Waling down the hallway, he smiled lightly to himself at his new mission. _Mission Get the Warden's Daughter to Fall for Me_, he thought. Hopefully it wasn't too late.

So Austin's POV was pretty bad in the beginning. And so was the ending. I promise I'll make it up to you in the next chapter :)

So, if you didn't catch it, Dean is Ally's brother and is gay, but Austin still thinks that Dean likes Ally. Just so you're not confused.

So, small contest. First 2 people to review a well thought out review get to make the description of Natalie and Dean's 'lover'.

Thanks! This is a ton of fun :)

Next chapter may be up tomorrow? At the very latest monday.

Mistakes will be corrected when seen. Song was 'Iris' by the Goo Goo Dolls.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So, I finished it! Took me a while, I was distracted by Ross Lynch's gorgeousness for 30 minutes because there was an Austin and Ally episode on, but that's perfectly acceptable, right?**

**Thanks to all that reviewed and favorited! I really really appreciate it!**

**The Reading Wizard - I might work that into the prompt if I remember, but don't hold me to it. But maybe.**

**And the winners of the contest were The Reading Wizard and WorthyPurpleCrayon! Send me a pm of descriptions of both of them or one of them, I'll choose which one I'll go with.**

**Hope you enjoy it :)**

Austin's POV

Austin got across the grounds to the gray brick building just in time for his appointment. Panting, he stumbled into the therapist's room.

"I'm here!" he announced breathlessly, doubling over to put his hands on his knees, exhausted from running as fast as he could across the grounds. On the way, he had heard many 'Run, Forrest, run!' 's, which he ignored. He was not one to be late to anything.

The therapist looked at him, amused. Regaining his breath, Austin narrowed his eyes slightly, feeling his bad boy attitude come back despite his promise to himself not to.

"What are you lookin' at?" Austin snapped, straightening. The man smiled slightly, his thin lips still in a straight line with the corners twitched up.

"What's right in front of me, isn't it obvious?" he questioned cockily, not giving in to his bad boy antics. Instead of throwing back a witty comment, he rolled his eyes before plopping down into the overstuffed chair. He stared right back at the man, waiting for him to continue, which the man did.

"Well, I'm Dr. Galfoski, but you can call me Doctor Steve or Doc Steve or whatever variant you would prefer," he said in a sophisticated tone, peering over his wide wire rimmed glasses.

"I'll call you four eyes," Austin replied lazily, checking his fingernails before rubbing them off on his jumpsuit. The therapist smirked.

"Very creative insult. I'll have to write that one down," Steve said in the same tone, writing something down on the thick spiral notebook that sat in his lap. The blonde tried to discreetly look at what he was writing, but Steve had caught him.

"I'm not writing bad stuff about you, if that's what you're wondering," he said evenly, peeking over his glasses to see the blonde's reaction. The blonde huffed and sat back, his head hanging over the edge of the chair, facing the other wall.

Steve smirked before writing down, **faking bad boy act. Most likely hiding what really feels. **

Steve looked at the blonde before speaking again. "So, tell me why you're in here?"

Austin sighed, lifting his head up so he was facing Steve. Mentally deciding that he would get along today, he said, "Apparently, I burned down my ex-girlfriend's house."

Steve raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Apparently?"

Austin sighed. "Yeah. I don't remember what I did. It was all kind of a blur." Steve nodded, jotting down a note. Looking back up when he was finished, he paused for a moment before speaking again.

"So, do you think you would want another girlfriend?"

Austin thought about that question for a moment. Would he? Would he be able to trust another girl after Natalie had cheated on him? Sighing audibly, he answered," I think so. I liked having a girlfriend, but wounds take a while to heal."

Steve nodded, understanding. A small smirk formed on his lips. "So, have you seen Ally yet?"

Austin groaned. "Don't even ask me about that. You won't want to know."

Steve smiled knowingly. "She's hardheaded, that's for sure. Just like her father."

Austin smiled, dropping what was left of his bad boy image. "Yeah, that's for sure." He winced visibly before speaking again, "But I was kind of a bastard toward her. I've probably ruined my extremely small chances with her anyways."

Steve chuckled. "Don't worry about. That's one quality she likes in a guy."

Austin raised an eyebrow. "Being a bastard is a turn-on?" Steve laughed out loud.

"Apparently. That's how all women are." His face became more serious afterward, thinking for a moment before saying," But the sweet guys are the ones that hold onto a girl. A complete asshole's charm only lasts for a while." He smiled at Austin before adding," I can tell you're a nice guy, you just have this façade that you developed when you got here." Austin looked at him, stunned that he figured that out so quickly. Steve smirked at him. "Hey, I've had harder cases than you."

Austin smiled back, before asking, "So, do you have any advice for me?"

Steve smiled kindly. "Just be yourself, even thought that sounds so cliché." Austin nodded, but a look of confusion swept his face.

"Wait, but what about Dean?" he asked, shaking his head slightly. Steve, who had been sipping some coffee at the moment, almost choked on the energizing drink in laughter. Swallowing, he laughed a gut-busting laugh that made him double over in laughter. The blonde looked at him, confused. Steve saw the look on his face and quickly recomposed himself.

"Ally and Dean are brother and sister," he explained, "so you have no competition concerning him."

Austin smiled. "Oh, well that made me feel stupid."

"Don't worry about it. Every boy who's liked Ally has thought that about the two. I don't blame them. They act just like girlfriend and boyfriend," Steve added, smiling at the end. He glanced at the chrome clock hanging on the wall behind Austin. 2 minutes of the session remained.

"Is there anything else you want to talk about?" he asked, leaning his head on his clenched hand.

"Yeah," Austin replied, a thoughtful look on his face. "Why is Dean living in my room? Did he do something?"

Steve looked at him with a blank look on his face before replying, "Uhh, you'll have to ask Dean about that yourself. He's kind of sensitive about it, though."

Austin nodded, glancing down at the floor before looking back at Steve. "Am I done?"

Steve nodded and the blonde boy stood up, walking towards the door.

"Oh, and Austin?"

The blonde turned back to fact the man. "Yeah?"

"You hurt her; you'll have hell to pay."

Austin gulped and nodded, opening the door and walking out. One thought ran through his mind. _Oh shit._

Ally's POV

The brunette girl pulled the black lanyard out from underneath her shirt, fingering through the keys until she found the right one. Unlocking the door, she walked into her bedroom.

Her bedroom was located just down the hall from the medium security block (which her brother and Austin were in), but also just down from where 2 resident security guards stayed, so she didn't worry about any crazy kids coming to kill her in the night. But just in case, her door was reinforced with steel rods and was bulletproof.

The girl was greeted by a small meow and a friendly rub on her ankle. Reaching down, she scooped up the orange tabby kitten with one hand, holding it close to her chest.

"How are you today, little Marvin?" the girl cooed in a baby voice, nuzzling her nose into the tiny kitten's chest. The kitten purred like a motor, curling up against her chest and falling asleep. Ally smiled and kissed Marvin's head lightly, and then walking over to the bed that was elevated about 4 feet off the ground. Setting the sleeping kitten carefully on top of the bed, careful not to wake him from his slumber, she sat next to him stroking his soft orange fur. A soft knock sounded on the door, making Ally jump a little.

Quietly climbing off the bed, she strolled over to the door. She thought it was Dean, ready to spill about his lover boy, or maybe her father. But when she opened the door, she wasn't expecting the boy with the bleach blonde hair.

**Austin's on a mission, Austin's on a mission...**

**I'm on a roll now, so I'm going to start writing chapter 4. It may be up at midnight if I decide to post it today. But definitely tomorrow if I don't do it tonight.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Mistakes will be corrected when seen. If something's horribl wrong, you can pm me or leave it in a review.**

**Reviews=love 3**

**Just so you know, Marvin is one of Tom Fletcher's cats, who's part of McFly. I regret nothing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Longest chapter yet! 1,711 words not including the author's note *wipes the awesome off shoulders*. 2 chapters written and uploaded within 5 hours. Hell to the yeah.**

**So I was going to finish and upload this tomorrow because I was tired and was stuck on what to say and all that other crap. But then some beautiful review decided to show up when I checked it before I went to bed and I was like "fuck this sleeping shit, Imma go finish this story, yo!". So I did Austin's POV and now it's finished! Yeah, go me!**

**Just so you know, I say a lot of inapropriate things and swear a lot when I'm tired, but I think it's kind of entertaining. Just read it, you'll see what I mean. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Austin and Ally in any way shape, form, color, dimension, definition, flabbergast, another big long word that's not even relevant to the statement. If I did, they would have had beautiful children by now named Danielle and Miguel (ahaha, that rhymes) in a matter of 4 episodes. Austin would then leave Ally, change his name to Rosie, reveal his true identity as a tranny and accuse Ally of cheating on him, which would be true since they would have no chance of kids since he was a woman. Then he would be like LOL JK deuces, but then he would find out that Ally did cheat on him and then somehow I would come onto the show and we would ride into the sunset on matching horses to a beach. And then I would say I hate beaches and he would be like LOL DATS COOL, BRO and then he would carry me to an ice cream stand in Nevada and we would have matching ice cream and coordinating spoons. **

**I crack myself up.**

**Hey, I warned you. I'm fucking tired right now.**

Ally's POV

"What are you doing here?" she questioned, a hint of disgust in her voice. Austin frowned.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for acting like a complete douchebag. It's kind of this façade I put up when I got here," he said in an apologetic voice. He shrugged lightly, casually leaning up against the door frame. Ally smiled at him, reaching up to ruffle his hair playfully.

"I guess I can forgive you," she teased, smiling broadly. Austin grinned back at her, and then looked into her room. He spotted the sleeping Marvin on the bed, his eyes lighting up.

"Is that a cat?" he asked, looking down at her.

The brunette nodded, but warned, "Be quiet, he's sleeping." She moved out of the way so he could come in. Austin gladly took the gestured, his long stride taking him easily over to the bed where the kitten slept. He stopped at the bedside, just watching the little animal sleep. He smiled lightly at the tranquility of the kitten.

Ally watched him study Marvin quite surprised. She was amazed at how happy he seemed just by Marvin, something she had never expected a guy like him to act like. But then again, she could have just been seeing the wall he had put up. She shrugged to herself slightly before quietly closing the door. She walked up behind him, trying not to disturb the blonde's trance.

"Do you want to hold him?" she whispered from behind him, her chin almost touching his arm. He turned his head looked at her with a wide smile on his face.

"Yeah, yeah I would," he replied. She smiled sweetly at him before climbing up on the bed and sitting beside the kitten. When she picked him up, Marvin yawned and stretched, one paw reaching out into the air then pulling it back and shifting around against Ally's chest. A small 'aww' escaped Austin's mouth, which he covered with a hand immediately after, slightly embarrassed by acting so sensitive. Ally grinned at him before patting the spot next to her on the bed. Austin climbed up on the bed, sitting closely to Ally in the place she had indicated.

Ally placed the sleeping cat on the blonde's lap, her hand brushing the inside of his thigh. She blushed heavily, mumbling an apology before scooting away a few inches. Austin chuckled, grabbing her hand and intertwining his fingers in hers, his other hand softly stroking the sleeping Marvin.

"It's fine, Ally, calm down," he reassured her, his thumb massaging the base of hers. She turned an even darker shade of pink, ducking her head down shyly. He chuckled softly, taking his hand that was stroking the cat and cupping the girl's chin, lifting her head up gently. She smiled softly, looking straight into the eyes she had gotten lost in earlier that day.

"Ally?" he asked, sounding slightly concerned. She tore her face out of his grasp, looking at the floor once again.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Oh, Ally," he sighed, carefully picking Marvin up from his lap and placing him on her pillow. Moving closer to Ally, he wrapped his arms around her neck, pulling her up to face him, a wide grin spread across his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his eyes filled with concern. She directed her eyes toward the ground.

"No one ever treats me this way. I guess I'm not used to it," she responded quietly. Austin rolled his eyes.

"Well, they should do it more often," he said matter-of-factly, smiling widely when she looked up at him, smiling.

"Really? You mean that?" she questioned, one eyebrow raised. He nodded sincerely.

"Completely. You're a gorgeous girl, Al. Don't believe anything different." She blushed.

"Thanks," she replied shyly, leaning against his chest. They stayed in the position for a few moments until a loud knock rang from outside the door. Ally jumped, startled, making Austin fly back in surprise.

"Ally? You in there?" Dean's voice asked as he knocked again.

Austin glanced at Ally, his eyes asking silently what to do. She shrugged dramatically, mouthing 'I don't know'. She looked around frantically before motioning to the closet.

"In there!" she stage whispered, shoving him off the bed and running over to the door. Austin stumbled noisily to the closet while Ally shushed him. Climbing into the closet, he closed the door right when Ally opened hers.

Austin's POV

"Dean!" he heard her greet her brother. Stumbling around in the dark closet as quietly as he could, he found a t-shirt, then stuffing it in the crack under the door. Feeling around for a light switch, he something soft. Picking it up and hold it closely to his face, he let his eyes adjust to the dark. Once they had, however, he wish they hadn't. He dropped the bra like it was a decomposing rat, scrambling backwards.

_Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross,_ the words replayed in his mind. Carefully working around it, which meant being at least a foot away from it at all times, he made his way towards the door, completely abandoning the idea of finding a light switch. Yanking the shirt from under the door, he listened to the conversation going on over on the other side.

"So, how are you and Austin so far?" Dean asked teasingly. Austin was pretty stunned by that first comment, pressing his ear harder onto the door.

"Oh, uh, yeah, fine," Ally stuttered.

_Fine? _Austin thought, slightly offended, _I thought we were doing pretty fucking awesome, if you ask me._

"Uhhhhh huh," Dean said suspiciously, not believing it for one second. Ally made a snort of mock disgust.

"Well, what about you and your guy?" she retorted.

"We're not here to talk about me, Ally Dawson. We are here to talk about YOU," Dean sputtered. Austin could hear the thump of Dean poking her in the chest.

Austin thought about that for a moment. _Ally had said his GUY, not girl. Could that mean he was gay?_ Austin attempted to shake the thought from his mind. _No, Austin, not now. FOCUS._

"Well I don't want to talk about it," Ally stated defiantly. Austin groaned quietly out of frustration.

_C'mon, Ally. Tell Dean your deepest darkest secret on how you love me. Forget that I'm here and just let it all out. Let it out. Y'know, out of your mouth. Deepest secrets in the whole wide world. About ME. For godsakes, Ally, just spew! Out it goes, like a freakin' waterfall. A sewer malfunction, if you really want to use that in the simile. Y'know what? I don't care if it's about your Great Aunt Mildred's back pimples or your Uncle Harriet's hairy mole. JUST TALK! _

Dean sighed. "C'mon, Ally, you know you want to. Just talk it out. I'll listen, you know that," he coaxed.

_Omigod, Dean, thank you. I will go gay for you if you really want me to. Well, bi, anyways._

Ally sighed and the blonde heard the mattress springs bounce, so he assumed that she had fell back on to the bed. "Fine, I'll tell you what happened, okay?" she said in a defeated tone.

_YES! Dean I would kiss you right now but that would blow my cover and I'm into girls, so, yeah. Awkward situation._

She took a deep breath before starting. "Okay, so, before you came, he came to my room." Dean let out a loud woop.

"Dayum, shit's going down now!" he yelled, which Austin couldn't help but to chuckle quietly.

"Not necessary, D. Anyways, he came and apologized about being a complete douchebag, and he looked so cute with his puppy dog eyes and the way his hair flopped, so I caved in and-"

"YOU DID IT WITH HIM?" Dean interrupted with a childish squeal. Immediately after that comment, Austin heard a pillow being picked up and several thumps.

"Let ***thump*** me ***thump*** fucking ***thump*** finish!" she demanded, adding a good amount whacks and thumps after the demand.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Dean laughed. "I surrender!" The attack ceased until Dean added, "I bet he would be good, though." Another round of thumps and thuds and whacks were heard until Dean surrendered.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" Dean said, defeated but laughing. "Continue, please, Miss Dawson."

Ally sighed. "So, I forgave him. And then he saw Marvin and then we kind of bonded over that, long story short. And then, he called me gorgeous."

"OOOOOooo!" Dean squealed like a 13 year old girl or a woman in a salon hearing some good gossip. "Damn, you've got it bad, babe. You've got it bad."

"I know!" Ally groaned. "What do I do?"

Austin could almost see Dean smile at his sister's helplessness. "Well, Allybabe, you can tell him how you feel."

"That's so incredibly lame, I can't believe you just said that," she whined.

Dean chuckled quietly. "I know, Al, but it actually sometimes works. Just gotta have faith." He started humming that George Michael song before belting out the words, purposefully off key.

"'Cause I gotta have faith, I gotta have faith, 'cause I gotta have faith, faith, I've got to have faith-a-faith-a-faith, BABY!" he sang horribly, his voice screeching. Ally was laughing like a madman at her brother's antics.

When she calmed down, she replied, "Okay, fine. I'll tell him how I feel once I figure it out."

"That's a good girl, Allypoo. And if you don't I'll have to torture with my singing," he taunted with a chuckle. After a short pause, he added, "Welp, I've got to go meet up with He-who-must-not-be-named."

"Voldemort?" Ally questioned. Dean snorted.

"Yes, Ally, because the Dark Lord is supermegafoxyawesomehot." He chuckled lightly before hopping to the ground, landing with a thud. "I'll see ya later, Allypoo," he called, walking out the door.

"Bye," Ally said simply.

Once he was gone, Ally catapulted off the bed and ripped the closet open. The blonde was already leaning against the doorframe, clad in a tight wifebeater and the orange jumpsuit worn gangster style, the top rolled up around his waist.

"So," he said casually," you think my puppy dog eyes and the way my hair flops are cute."

Cockiness is always met with a faceful of a door.

**I hope you liked it. And I hope you liked my little disclaimer up there too. I hope no one who knows the Lynches shows that to them. Omigod I would die.**

**Leave a review if you liked it.**

**Leave a review if you hated it.**

**Leave a review if you liked my disclaimer.**

**If you want. I really don't care right now.**

**Goodnight, my pretties.**

**I have no idea when the next one will be up. Monday (today) at the earliest, definitely not tuesday, probably wednesday if not today.**

**I'm going to go sleep now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry I haven't updated. I had some bad writer's block. But hopefully this chapter makes up for it. I'm hoping I'll have the next up within the next few days, before next week anyways.**

**The Reading Wizard- I don't know, is it working? ;P. But no, I'm not trying to make you go gay for me. My life is already devoted to the 126 cats I'm going to have over my lifetime and obsessing over the Lynch boys :)**

**10 reviews and I'll make Auslly official :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, but I wish I did (no creative thing this time, maybe next time)**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

After kicking Austin out of her room, jokingly shoving him out the room, she locked the door before sliding against the door slowly, her knees pulled up to her chest when she was sitting on the floor.

_Good lord, I'm an idiot,_ she thought to herself, facepalming herself with the heel of her hand. _Austin knows that you have a humongous crush on him and are going to tell him how you feel soon. Why is Dean so freaking persuasive?_ She groaned in frustration, getting up and walking over to her bed. She was about to climb up onto the bed next to Marvin when she saw something out of the corner of her eye perched on the desk. Walking over to investigate, she saw the worn leather bound journal sitting in the top left corner of her desk. She picked it up tenderly, a small smile on her face.

'Ally's Book' was written in an elegant cursive in a black sharpie. Amateur doodles were scattered on both the front and back cover, some meaningful and some just sketchy, meaningless drawings. Flipping through the pages, she skimmed over the writing. Some were short 3 lined stanza poems, some were well thought out songs, and the rest were long diary entries. While skimming through them, she fell upon one diary entry that caught her attention.

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, I'm just going to come out and say it. Mom's dead. I know it shouldn't affect me, since I haven't seen her since… ever. She left when I was two, and Dean was 4. I guess I had always thought we would reconnect. That someday I would find where she lived and I would go to her house and she'd be there and then we would be together like she had never left. I knew I was just kidding myself, that that would never happen. That wasn't how real life worked, it only happened in movies. But I kept on believing, hoping, wishing. I knew I would land hard on reality, and now it's happening. I should have listened to the realistic side of me._

_But anyways, apparently she left because she couldn't deal with the children, the responsibilities, the work. She wanted to be the party girl she once was before me and Dean came, partying every night, sleeping with a different man every night, and waking up hung over, only to do it once again that night like clockwork. With us, she couldn't do that. One man, one place to sleep every night, and no surprises. Everything was extremely predictable. She just couldn't take it anymore. So she left._

_Well onto the matter I was supposed to talk about. She died of an overdose, apparently cocaine. Not that I'm surprised .Actually I thought it would be meth, but maybe she wanted to try something new. You never know. _

_I don't even know why I'm writing this. Why AM I writing this? Maybe because I want to get my feelings out? Maybe to remember this moment, which I don't understand because this moment is complete and utter shit. Well, I don't know. I wrote this in pen and if I rip the pages out, the binding will become messed up, so I guess I have to leave it._

'_Til next time, Diary, I really don't know when that will be._

_-Ally_

Ally smiled sadly when she finished, looking up at the top of the paper to read the date.

_December 16, 2005, _was written in a hasty handwriting at the top right corner. Ally nodded slightly to herself at the familiarity of the date. The day her Mom died. The day her only wish was crushed.

**Austin POV**

Ally had promptly kicked him out of her room after his snarky comment and door slammed into his face, but not without a tiny smile spread across her lips, no matter how hard she had tried to be mad at him.

After being kicked out, somehow he had wandered to his room and walked in to see Dean sitting on the top bunk, once again when the door clicked closed behind him, the boy spoke in an ominous growl.

"I know you were in the room when I was talking to Ally, Austin."

Austin was quite taken aback by this but didn't try to play it off.

"How did you know that?" Austin stuttered, looking at the boy in bewilderment. Dean looked back at the blonde straight in the eye. A subtle smirk slowly spread across his face.

"I have my ways, Moon…" he said lowly. Austin eyes him warily.

"Which would be…" the blonde questioned, gesturing for the brunette to continue. The other boy rolled his eyes, giving up the mysterious act.

"I saw you pull the blanket out of the door. Ally would have spilled immediately if she knew it was only me." He shrugged. "I'm actually surprised she talked about it."

Austin nodded slightly, assessing the information in his head. His eyebrows crinkled slightly before closing his eyes and shaking his head slightly in confusion.

"Wait, so Ally does like me?" he asked, looking up at the boy on the bunk. A huge grin lit up Dean's face.

"Do you want her to like you?" Dean pushed, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Uh, well, I don't know, uh, maybe, um, ah, fruitcake?" Austin sputtered, ending it with the first word he could think of. Dean chuckled, hopping down from his place on the bed.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," he decided, giving the blonde a friendly smile. Austin smiled bashfully, his cheeks turning a dark shade of red. Dean reached over and ruffled the younger boy's hair.

"Yes, blondie, Ally likes you." Dean's once friendly smile turned into a serious expression, looking down at the blonde. "But if you hurt my little sister in any way, shape, or form, I will kick your pale white ass into next month. You got that?" Austin nodded quickly, glancing up at Dean before averting his eyes back to the ground, finding the itchy brown carpet absolutely fascinating. Dean's friendly smile returned and he reached over and punched him lightly in the arm. "Hey, calm down. I fully approve you and Ally, if you couldn't tell."

Austin looked up at the brunette, a smile slowly reaching across his face. "Okay, good."

Dean nodded. "Yep."

An awkward silence fell over them, flowing throughout the room until Austin broke the silence.

"Are you gay?" he asked awkwardly.

Dean burst out laughing at the question. "What a weird question to ask! I can't believe you just asked that!" He looked back at Austin in his fit of laughter, noticing that the once pale boy had turned a violent shade of red. Regaining his composure, he replied, "Yes, I am… homosexual." He smiled at the blonde, who had now lightened to a nice shade of pink.

"Oh, okay. That's cool," the blonde sputtered, trying to end the conversation. Dean chuckled.

"It's also the reason I'm in here, if you really wanted to know," Dean said calmly, sitting on the blonde's bed. Austin crinkled his eyebrows in confusion.

"You're in here because you're… homosexual?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, kind of. You see, I was out with my boyfriend when we were jumped. It was some homophobic football players from my school. They came out with knives and other pointy objects. I was actually kind of surprised they were holding them the right way," the brunette joked, trying to make light of the situation without much success. "Anyways, they tackled my boyfriend, Nick, to the ground, and held a knife to his throat. That's when I went completely psycho. I had grabbed one of the guys' knifes, which I promptly threatened the others with. Then everything was a blur. Apparently, they had all attacked me and I ended knifing someone. I guess the sight of blood freaked out the rest of them and they ran off. But not without…" He stopped there, trying not to let the tears spill over. Austin looked at him with a sympathetic look, not knowing how else to comfort him.

Regaining his composure, he continued. "Let's just say he didn't make it. Anyways, the guy that I knifed made it, unfortunately, and he sued. But since I was 15 at the time I didn't kill anyone, they sent me to my dad's detention center." He shook his head sadly. "The bad thing is, they never caught who killed Nick. They just didn't care. Another gay kid gone, they probably thought," Dean continued, anger becoming more evident as he got farther into the sentence.

"They're all homophobic pieces of shit that probably are not even sorry that Nick died! I hope they burn in hell where they belong!" Dean bellowed, his face turning red and twisted with anger. Austin was surprised with the outburst, but understood. He walked over quietly to Dean and sat next to him, his hand rubbing his back comfortingly.

"I know, Dean. It's unfair," Austin whispered calmly. The tears finally spilled over the barriers for Dean, and before he knew it, the brunette was crying on the younger boy's shoulder.

"It's so unfair," he cried, large tears wetting the shoulder of Austin's jumpsuit. Austin wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders, holding him close.

"I know it is, and you or him didn't deserve that treatment. I promise you, if I see those boys or the judge that made that decision, I will kick their asses into next year." Dean chuckled, straightening.

"Thanks, blondie. But good luck with that," he replied with a chuckle, wiping his nose with his sleeve. Austin smiled and unwrapped his arms from the other's shoulders. Standing up, he checked the clock on the wall.

"I think it's dinner time. Should we go?" the blonde asked, looking back at the brunette. Dean nodded, standing up.

"Yeah, gotta to get there before Davey and Mike take all the food," he responded, winking at Austin before stepping out of the room, Austin following close behind.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? I thought it was okay...**

**Just so you guys know, I will be going to Europe for 3 weeks starting June 25 and coming back July 15, just so you know since I won't have internet access (or at least very little). Trust me, I didn't die.**

**I'm hoping to have the next up sometime this week.**

**I'll try to write out at least 2 chapters when I'm gone and I'll post them when I get back.**

**10 reviews and I'll make Auslly official!**

**reviews = love**

**Bye guys :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to all of the reviews! I gave you guys a little extra something because one, it fit into the story, and two, you guys are awesome :). So thank you for reviewing! **

**If you don't like this chapter, you have no soul.**

**I'm just sayin'.**

**I also wrote this from 12:30 am to 3:30 am, so it's going to be extremely inappropriate yet hilarious (at least to me, anyways). You know how I get when I write in the middle of the night.**

**Disclaimer: I no own Austin and Ally. Or Grant Gustin. Oh, but I wish I did. Mmmm, Grant Gustin.**

* * *

Austin's POV

Dean and Austin strode down the hallway to the dining hall, chattering loudly.

"C'mon Austin! You gotta ask her out!" Dean pleaded, giving the blonde a pleading look. Austin stamped his foot in protest.

"But Dean, what if she doesn't like me?" the blonde whined. Dean gave him a 'bitch, please' look before snorting.

"Seriously, she just, like, proclaimed her love for you about 30 minutes ago and you're complaining to me that you don't know if she likes you?" He shook his head, ashamed. "My, my, you are a blonde."

Austin whacked the taller boy on the shoulder. "I bleach it, thank you very much. I am a natural brunette," the blonde-who-apparently-dyes-his-hair-but-didn't- bother-telling-anyone-until-now scoffed. Dean rolled his eyes.

"That bleach must be soaking into your head, blondie." Austin snorted.

"You wish you looked good with hair like mine," Austin quipped, whipping his hair dramatically. "I'm fucking perfect." Dean snorted in mock disgust.

"Keep telling yourself that, babe." He stopped and did a dramatic ballerina twirl. "You have now seen the definition of perfection, bitches." Wiping the awesome off his shoulders, he smirked at Austin. "Care to add more?" The blonde rolled his eyes and kept walking, finally reaching the dining hall with Dean close behind him. Dean steered him toward a table where 5 other boys sat, yelling loudly and occasionally throwing food at each other.

"Hey guys, this is Austin," Dean said, nodding towards the blonde behind him. "Also known as blondie, bleachboy, and Ally's true love." That last one earned a chuckle from all of them except one, who rolled his eyes and snorted. Dean glared at him. "Give it up, Seb. You're a Taurus, she's a Scorpio. From my 5 second search on Google, that means astrological hell," he quipped easily, giving Seb a mocking smile. Seb harrumphed, crossing his arms and slumping in his seat. Dean rolled his eyes before turning back to Austin, who was trying to hold back a grin.

"Austin, you know that's Seb. His life goal is to win Ally Dawson's heart over and ride into the sunset on giraffes," Dean explained, gesturing towards the green eyed boy who was now poking at something that looked like chicken.

"I LIKE GIRAFFES, OKAY?" Seb snapped. Dean chuckled.

"Seb's a little defensive over _Giraffa camelopardalis," _Dean whispered loudly, earning a glare from Seb. The brunette boy grinned cheekily back at him before continuing with introductions.

"That's Mitchell," Dean said, pointing to a boy with a buzz cut and a lip ring. Mitchell waved politely, a small smile gracing his face. Austin nodded slightly, making note of his friendly nature.

Pointing to a curly brunette with an almost angelic face, Dean said," That's Bo, or as we like to call him Babyface." Bo rolled his eyes and smiled, showing perfectly white teeth. Dean smiled before adding," You know you love me Bobo." Bo grinned back, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Well, I guess if I have to…" Bo sighed. Dean chuckled before continuing to the next boy.

"Ah ah ah, Dean, I think I can introduce myself," the boy interjected, waving a finger. He smiled at Austin before continuing. "Name's Hanson. I enjoy fashion, clothes, and looking at men in fashion magazines." He rambled, sticking a hand out stiffly for Austin to shake. The blonde shook it hesitantly, caught off guard. Dean shook his head, massaging the bridge of his nose.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the gayest man in a 20 mile radius," Dean grumbled. Hanson smirked.

"Oh, Deany bean, don't be so kind. I'm easily the gayest man in the state," Hanson stated proudly, giving Dean a wide grin. Dean turned to Austin.

"Hopefully he doesn't rub off on you, blondie," he muttered, turning to the last boy before Hanson could say something else.

"AND THIS IS DOUGIE!" Dean said loudly, cutting Hanson off. The brunette boy smiled shyly, a pink blush creeping up his cheeks. Austin smiled back. Dean slipped into the seat next to Dougie, his shoulder brushing up against Dougie's. The shy brunette blushed even more at the touch and Dean smiled sweetly, leaning in to brush his nose against his cheek.

"cough SEXUAL TENSION cough," Hanson stated, earning glares from all of the boys except Dougie, who was now a lovely shade of primrose. Bo whacked him in the arm with the magazine he was reading. Grabbing it, Hanson squealed, " OMIGOD, is that Grant Gustin?" Bo ripped it out of his hands, holding it close to his chest.

"Don't you dare touch my Grant. He is mine," Bo said warningly. Austin chuckled softly before sitting down next to Seb. Seb turned to the blonde in disbelief.

"That's Ally's seat," he whimpered. A roll then flew across the table, hitting him square in the face.

"GIVE IT UP, SEB!" Dean yelled in frustration. The green eyed boy slumped down in his seat, dejected.

They then sat in a comfortable silence, with Dean trying to flirt with Dougie, Hanson trying to win the magazine back from Bo, Seb still slumped in his chair, and Mitchell eating casually, drifting through each group in the table easily. That is, until Ally walked into the room.

Seb was the first to notice, perking up immediately and shaking like a happy puppy. Mitchell was the second, waving to her and calling out a casual 'hey'. Austin was the third, a goofy grin plastered on his face when he caught her eye. Dean was next, gesturing her over to their table.

Walking over, she stopped behind Mitchell, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Hey guys," she greeted them with a smile.

"H-h-h-h-hi," Seb stuttered. Ally acknowledged him with a friendly nod, which made him paste a satisfied grin on his face.

"Hey Al," Austin greeted, flashing her a grin. Grinning back, she walked over and stood beside him.

Then turning to Seb, she asked, "Could I sit there, Seb?" Nodding quickly, he scrambled up, pulling up a different chair to the table. Ally sat down in the newly opened seat, her body turned slightly towards Austin. Dean smirked. He could totally use this against them.

"Hey Austin, don't you have to tell Ally something?" Dean asked, leaning his elbow on the table and resting his head on his hand.

"Ahhh, uhm, I dunno," Austin stammered. Ally glanced at him, confused, before back at Dean.

"What do you mean?" Ally asked Dean, confusion evident in her voice. Dean smirked.

"Oh, I think Austin knows exactly what I mean." Austin gulped.

Ally turned back to Austin. "Austin?" she asked, dragging out the A and the I.

"Uhm, well, Ally, I know that, uhm we've only, ah, known," Austin stuttered, turning to Dean for help. Dean rolled his eyes before sighing.

"He wants to make babies with you, Ally," Dean said matter of factly. Austin smacked his forehead with a groan, while Ally looked at them with a stunned look on her face. The whole table except Austin and Ally burst into gut busting laughter, including Seb.

"Oh, boy," Dean laughed, wiping tears away from his eyes. Dougie smacked him in the chest.

"You're so cruel to them," Dougie scolded half-heartedly, grinning up at him. Dean kissed him on the cheek before straightening and regaining his composure. Dougie sat there, stunned, one hand touching his cheek. The whole table looked at Dean with the same expression as Dougie's. Mitchell was the first to speak up.

"Did you just kiss him?" he asked in disbelief, a friendly smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Dean glanced at Dougie before ducking his head down, embarrassed. He looked up after a moment, his face red.

"Umm, I think I can speak for both myself and Austin, but will you, ah, Dougie go out with me?" he asked, scratching his neck awkwardly. The look on Dougie's face turned from shock to happiness in a matter of a second. He reached up and cupped Dean's chin in one hand, turning his head and kissing him full on the mouth. The whole table erupted into cheers, then gaining the attention of the whole dining hall. Even the cafeteria staff were clapping and smiling.

When they separated, both were grinning like idiots. Dean raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "So, I'm going to take that as a yes?" Dougie shook his head in defeat and grinned back up at him, snuggling into his shoulder.

Austin turned to Ally, who had small tears in her eyes, threatening to spill over. Austin grinned down at her. The whole table turned towards the two, waiting for an answer. After an uncomfortable silence, Dean spoke up.

"Omigod, you guys are hopeless," Dean whined, throwing up his hands up in exasperation. Dougie giggled childishly, covering his mouth with his hand. Dean kissed his forehead before continuing. "Austin repeat after me, alright?" The blonde nodded, ripping his gaze from Ally.

"Ally,"

"Ally,"

"will you,"

"will you,"

"bear my children,"

"bear my – hey, that's not funny," Austin scoffed, throwing a dirty look at Dean. Dean threw his hands up in surrender. Austin took a deep breath before continuing on his own.

"Ally, I know we haven't known each other for more than a day, actually, but I want to know if ooof-" Austin was cut off by Ally, who had wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down, kissing him hard on the mouth. Realizing what was going on, Austin relaxed into it, smiling broadly because he couldn't help it.

Once again, the dining hall exploded into cheer and hollers. Dean started rapping," Yo Yo Yo! All you sucka MCs ain't got nothin' on me! From my grades, to my lines you can't touch Kevin G! I'm a mathlete, so nerd is inferred, but forget what you heard I'm like James Bond the third, sh-sh-sh-shaken not stirred - I'm Kevin Gnapoor! The G's silent when I sneak through your door. And make love to your woman on the bathroom floor. I don't play it like Shaggy, you'll know it was me. 'Cause the next time you see her she'll be like, OOH! KEVIN G!" Dougie shook his head helplessly, pulling him down to his level to shut him up with another kiss.

Austin pulled back, the wide grin still plastered on his face. Ally had the same look on her face, looking up at him and leaning into his shoulder. Austin wiggled his eyebrows before asking in the same tone as Dean had before, "So, I'm going to take that as a yes?"

* * *

**First person to recognize what movie I quoted gets a shoutout with a note from me!**

**(P.S. I don't own the movie I quoted)**

**Well, I'm leaving for Europe in 2 days (France, Italy, and Greece), and I MAY get to updating today again or tomorrow, but don't hold me to that. I'm not promising anything.**

**Like it?**

**Hate it?**

**Leave a review, please? I'll love you forever!**

**Night babes :)**

**Oh and if you ship Niff (like me) go check out my 2 stories! That would be absolutely awesome :)**

**Alright, night babes :)**


	7. Author's NoteDiscontinuation

**Author's Note:**

**I won't be updating this story. I don't ship this couple anymore and there wouldn't be any sense in going on. I'm sorry I left you guys hanging for so long also. **

**If you followed me as an author for this story and this ship, I'd suggest you'd unfollow me as an author since I'm focusing on Glee stories.**

**Sincerely,**

**Erika :)**


End file.
